Pookie
Pookies are people who roleplay as babies in Club Penguin. They are usually seen in the Pet Shop saying things like "pwease pick me!" and acting cutely. Almost all pookies wear the color yellow, and they have their own catchphrases too! They love attention, some regardless if good or bad. Some pookies however are naughty, always wanting something (they are called divas). Most are nice. Pookies are usually found on servers with 3-5 bars. They are never found on Ultimate Safe Chat servers. Pookie Ages Main Article: Pookie Ages Well, humans are not the only one to age! Pookies can age too. A pookie normally ages through 0-11. Pookies may age more than 11 years though. They die at around 70 or 90. Sometimes they die around 100+. Humans have a life expectancy of around 130 years, while pookies have a life expectancy of around 70-90. Diva pookies Diva pookies are mean, sassy, over the top pookies who think they are better than everyone else. Sometimes they are sly with their ways and like nothing more than tormenting and tricking people into picking them then betraying them or abusing them. They abuse non-members and non-rare pookies, and are very picky with the family they want and believe they deserve. and sometimes they might blame their other sisters or bothers for stuff they did. Rarely, diva pookies are nice. Mean Evil Little Divas (MELDs) MELDs do not act like normal bully pookies. Instead, they are much more tricky and much more worse. MELDs try to frame you by being mean to you and then blaming it all on you. If a mumu or Duh Duh is on BRB, the MELD will bully you, and when the mumu or dudu comes back, the MELD blames all the trouble on you. Thus, framing you for everything they did. * They get others to side with them, like a sibling or a family pet. * They act perfect and like little angels when people are watching. * They will blame everything on you and act cute to get away with it. * They throw a fit or get really sad when you try to blame stuff on them. ** To avoid being punished, some divas have a "mind control ray". Most of them use reverse psychology so that innocent siblings will be blamed/framed. Drama Llamas They are a close relative to the Diva, being similarly arrogant and stuck up. They tend to say things like "Is spoiled and bossy!", "Sees awh glee pookie and pukes!", and/or "Ugh!". When somebody picks them, they say stuff like "Mo!" or "Woo yucky!" and try to get people to side with them. People may come up and say: "pats Captain Cutie and pelts meanie (the person wanting to picks them) with rotten veggies!" They may try to get as many people to turn against their victim. In a pookie contest, they sit other pookies' chairs. If they do not win, they will throw a tantrum, be rude to the winner(s) of the contest and make people want to leave. Domino Divas At the Pet Shop, they act all cute, or normal at the very least. Once you pick them, they keep up the appearance of being a normal pookie. Then they say, "Mumu, can we get a wista?". You may get a wista because you thought it wouldn't be any trouble. When you go on BRB, they talk to/bribe the wista about being a Diva, Drama Llama and/or a MELD. Once you return, they ask you for more siblings. Once there are a certain number of pookies, you may go on BRB for something else. When that happens, the original pookie will talk to all the pookies about being a Diva, Drama Llama, and/or MELD. Many will convert to what the original pookie wants, though there will be a few exceptions. After a few minutes when you are on BRB, they leave one by one saying stuff like: "Woo don't wove mwe!", "Woo are mean to me!", or "Woo ignowing mwe!".Once you return (with your igloo possibly empty) and go to the Pet Shop to adopt a new one, they say phrases like: "They meanie! or "Dwon't gwo with them!". People may get confused because many pookies are saying that you are mean/bad/etc. and may follow their advice. Thus, lowering your chances of adopting a pookie on that server. Diva Solutions * Ignore and report them. * Go on a different server. * Contact a Pookie Protector. * If you are a Pookie Protector, arrest them. Due to the updated EPF HQ, you can also throw them in prison. * If you find out your wista is a Domino Diva, report/ignore them and tell your mumu. * If you find out your pookie is a Domino Diva, report them, kick them out, and ignore them. * Check the chat log to see what they have been saying. If they are going to be a Domino Diva, kick them out before it starts. * Go on a fake BRB and see if the pookie acts like a Domino Diva. If so, kick them out of your igloo, report them, and ignore them * Log off